Hot Cup of Cocoa
by Light4Fire
Summary: Italy runs off in a blizzard without a jacket, guess who saves him... again. 2nd chapter, Italy has an assignment. Gerita and other Hot Cocoa drabbles.. I don't know what it is, but Hot Cocoa and Gerita equals love.
1. A Hot Cup of Cocoa

HELLOOO~~ This was written due to Hot Cocoa by the Von Trapp Children. (You know the Von Trapp Children from the sound of music 3 ) If you haven't heard this song then you should. : D

* * *

><p>Hot Cup of Cocoa~<p>

-Germany&Italy~

Snow was fluttering, falling softly to the ground. Germany was following Italy's footsteps in the frozen world. Shivering he wrapped his scarf more closely around his neck. Having forgotten to grab his mittens, he blew on his hands to keep them warm.

Not ten minutes ago did the first snowflake fall. Germany was occupied with war plans and did not see Italy flee outside. Unfortunately not shortly after the first snowflake, the storm had become a blizzard. Germany soon realized that Italy had run out there without a jacket or anything to keep himself arm.

"That idiot! He's sure to get himself killed." Germany mumbles trying in his best attempt to keep his hands warm. He took a deep breath, now was not the time to talk about the death of his closest… friend. That is what he was right?

He pauses for a moment. Italy was only his friend… just a really close friend… As if in a memory, two words crept into his mind. "Doitsu Germany!" Those words, he had always run towards those words…. Why? Italy is an undeniable idiot. Always getting himself in trouble. Whenever he heard that cute obnoxious voice he always rushed to Italy's aide.

"No time." Germany replied to his mind, now rushing down the path of Italy's footsteps. The snow falling faster then thought was possible and the wind aiding is the snow. Soon the tracks would be lost.

"Doitsu…..germany…..Doitsu…" The pleas for help could be heard, without hesitation Germany shot toward the voice. When he finally reaches the voice, he sees Italy's hand sticking out of a pile of snow. "…Doistu…" His voice fading.

"You really are a handful." Germany grabs the hand and pulls Italy out of the snow. He gazes at Italy, who's colors are changing to purple and blue. "Again, you don't grab coat." Germany lifted Italy into his arms carrying him Bridal style.

"Germany…. Ti amo." Gazing up at Germany's face, Italy fainted in his arms.

"….." Germany became silent. _Love, he loves me? How is that… but…. I can't… _Then a sudden realization hit him in the head. He has always been there when Italy needed him. He always took care of Italy, always telling him to put on warm clothes and to sleep with clothes on to escape illness. That cold last week he had not left Italy's side at all.

"Ich Liebe Dich." He kisses Italy on the forehead. Germany, ignoring the blizzard and the cold that was slapping him in the face, removed his coat and wraps Italy in it like a blanket. With Italy in his arms, he ran in the direction that he remembered home was.

OOOOOOOO

Slowly Itay's eyes open; he notices that covering him is something familiar and green. He felt warm. That hand that had pulled him out had been Germany indeed. He could hardly believe it. He thought he was dreaming once again when Germany had come to save him again.

"Germany." Italy calls out weakly. Germany walks out of the kitchen holding two steaming cups of hot cocoa. "..You came."

"Yes, Italy." Germany scowls, holding a cup of hot cocoa to Italy. "Ich Liebe Dich." He smiles as Italy takes the hot cocoa.

Italy's face turns red. Germany was smiling at him. GERMANY WAS SMILING! He could hardly believe it.

"Italy please wear your coat next time." Germany took a sip of his hot cocoa. So did Italy.

"Thank you, Doitsu." Italy smiles back.

* * *

><p>Doitsu- means German, so He's just sying Germany twice. : D<p>

Ti amo- I love you

Ich Liebe Dich- I love you.

* * *

><p>Review, comments, suggestions?<p> 


	2. Hot Cocoa A Restless Night

**A/N:** Another Gerita chapter~~ With Guests~~ Yes this also includes Spain and Romano. : D This one is based on Hot Cocoa by Len Kagamine. Though it's inspired by chibimeli from DeviantArt. I mostly used the lyrics and listened to the song for this one.

I attempted to give Germany a more German accent. If you don't like it I will make it more normal sounding. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Hot Cocoa~ A Restless Night~<p>

"Nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it!" Germany shouted at Italy, once again a whole day of training had done nothing to change Italy's lazy spirit of sitting around and eating pasta. Not to mention the trouble he had gotten into with France.

"Germany! It is winter! I do not want to run outside! It's cold." Italy whines out of breathe. He had spent all day running from Germany to escape training. He of course was caught in his own kitchen making hot chocolate.

"Yeah potato bastard, you should shut up and leave Italy the hell alone." Romano spat at Germany, from the other side of the kitchen making pasta. "How the hell did you get in anyway? This is our house not yours." He glared at Germany.

"Romano! It is only Germany! He's not a bad guy." Italy defended Germany with a smile and a slight blush. He knew there was one day left for the assignment to be done. Yes, an assignment that Germany had given him. He had to write some strategies before the deadline or he would have to clean Germany's whole house. For now, he just wanted Hot Cocoa .

"Shut up! I will not allow thAT POTATO BASTARD IN THIS DAMN HOUSE!" Romano shouts, getting louder toward the end of the sentence.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU-!" He was unable to finish the sentence because of the look that Spain gave him, as he poked his head inside the kitchen to see what the ruckus is.

"I was taking a nap." Spain walks into the kitchen with a look that could kill. "What is going on?"

"That Potato bastard is forcing Italy to do something awful!" Romano gave a look of sad innocence to Spain. Many horrible images appeared in Spain's head.

"OUT!" Spain was looking treacherous. Germany could almost see where that sentence went wrong in Spain's head. Germany however, stood firm in his ground. If this was a call for war then it would be answered.

"No no! It is a misunderstanding! I just don't want to work….that's all." Italy flails his arms in panic as tears drip from his eyes, feeling like he was digging his own grave. Spain blinks then sparkles. His mood changes instantly as the smell of Hot Cocoa reaches his nose.

"Hot cocoa~! What a delightful aroma." Spain grins, walking past Italy and taking a cup and pouring some into his cup. "Thank you, Italy." Italy smiles friendly to Spain.

"Fine then I will go home." Germany walks out of the room, soon out of the house slamming the door loudly behind him.

"DOITSU! Don't leave!" Italy calls out far too late.

"Let that Potato Bastard rot." Romano laughs cruelly. Italy begins to cry.

"Look what you have done now idiot." Spain gives Romano a look. Romano sighs and pats Italy on the back in comfort.

"What did that Potato Bastard want anyway?"

"I thought that I could look away from reality. I kept saying 'I could finish it tomorrow.' or 'I'll do it tomorrow.' now Germany is mad at me!" Italy cries louder flailing his arms. "I thought that I could have lots of hot cocoa and talk to pretty girls! Putting it off has reached to this point today!"

"Well shit, just tell me what the fuck it is that he wants you to do." Romano answers impatiently.

"I need to come up with six strategies that have nothing to do with running away or white flags." Italy explains, his tears slowly stop falling. "And if I don't finish by sunrise, I will have to clean Germany's whole house." Italy flails his arms.

"For now drink this." Spain hands Italy some of the hot chocolate that Italy had just made.

"Well what the hell did you hesitate for? You could have asked me sooner. I am your freaking brother." Romano hisses, dashing off and bringing a stack of blank papers and putting them on one of the kitchen counters. "Now don't look at the past days. The crimson sun has set. Let's work hard."

Italy's eyes swelled with happiness as his older brother Romano and Romano's ally Spain formed a circle to come up with military that Italy could do that was not running away or making white flags.

An hour slipped by, still Italy didn't want to work on this. He couldn't control himself, so as Romano and Spain were working together to come up with something that would be useful, he ended up drawing on his sheet of paper.

"NO NO NO!" Romano slams his hand on Italy's paper. "WHAT IS THAT PATOTO BASTARD DOING THERE?" Pointing to a picture Italy had drawn of sleeping Germany.

"It's what Germany looks like when I sleep with him." Italy blushes looking away from Romano and Spain.

"YOU DO WHAT WITH THAT POTATO BASTARD!" "YOU DO WHAT WITH GERMANY!" Both Romano and Spain shout simultaneously. Italy shrinks away.

"Veeeh! I only sleep in the same bed." Italy replies. "It's like when I sleep with you Romano."

"BUT WE ARE BROTHERS!" Romano snaps back. "I can't believe that you do that with Germany too." Romano was no unable to keep himself working on Italy's problem. There was a snapping sound and the pencil that was in Romano's hand broke into three pieces.

Italy wished time had stopped and that he could reverse what Romano had just seen, and what he had said. He wasn't taking this as well as it sounded in his head. Italy starts to panic as tears fill his eyes once again. It was the night before his assignment was due. There is only six hours until morning.

"Romano calm down." Spain pats Romano on the shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

"HELL NO!" Romano replies, aiming to punch Spain in the face. Spain blocks this and they start to fight.

"Maybe I could get a little sleep. Veeeh~" Italy tries to sneak off to the couch in the other room. Spain grabs Italy's arm.

"You aren't going anywhere." Spain grins, while holding onto Romano's curl. Romano's face was now red, as he tried to get away.

"It's too much!" Whines Italy, feeling as if he told that to himself repeatedly.

"Let's put an end to it today." Spain replies with a grin, releasing Romano. "As Germany said nothing will happen if you don't settle down and work on it." Romano walks over to the hot chocolate and pours another round for all of them.

OOOOO

Germany had gone back to his room, he decided to try to get some sleep but he was too upset. Hard for him to accept that Italy is not at his side, he rolls over several times. Sleep completely evading him. Thoughts starting to creep up, like what idiotic thing Italy was doing now.

How many times has Germany stopped Italy from walking into things, and having things fall on him? That grand piano falling from a three-story building was a new one. A frown was starting to appear on Germany's face. He could just imagine Italy pouring hot cocoa all over himself or the assignment. Surely, Italy could survive with his brother.

Then again, his brother was just as bad with strategies as Italy was. Having witness Romano throwing a pin instead of the hand grenade. He nearly exploded himself. He could see the full moon shining through his window shades.

"He will be fine." Germany says to himself, rolling over one last time before falling sleep.

OOOOO

"It's a long story, but I think it can continue on and on." Italy yawns continuing to draw Germany on his paper, adding annotations beside some of the faces. He had made his work look like a little cartoon. All the while Romano and Spain were plotting in the background.

They were on their last cup of hot cocoa. Dawn was approaching.

"THAT IS IT WE ARE FINISHED!" Romano slams the papers on top of Italy's work.

"VEEH~ Thank you~" He took the paper his at the bottom and sped out the door.

"I hope that was worth it." Spain says with a yawn, turning to leave the kitchen. Romano follows closely behind him.

OOOOO

Germany opens his eyes, the sun in his eyes. He feels a hand on his chest. He gazes down to see Italy sleeping on him, that hand held a whole stack of papers. Clearly not in Italy's hand writing. Germany sighs; he knew it was going to come down to this somehow.

Gently removing the papers from Italy's sleeping hand, he starts looking through them. At the very end, he discovers the drawings that Italy had drawn.

The top corner was a picture of sleeping Germany. He didn't realize that he looked so peaceful when he slept. The one under it was Germany shouting 'GET TO WORK.' While Italy was drinking hot cocoa and looking at pretty women. Germany flinched at this. On the left side of that was Germany shouting about what an idiot Italy was. He was starting to feel bad about how he was treating Italy.

The next one was Germany back turned working on some kind of paper work on a desk. Italy was watching him in the corner, in this one Italy is saying two words, 'Ti amo.'

At that moment, Germany lost grip of the papers with his mouth wide open. Was this a declaration of love? Maybe it was something that he had not meant Germany to see. He looks down to the sleeping form of Italy curiously. He was whispering something in his sleep. Being the deep sleeper that Germany was he didn't know that Italy sometimes whispered in his sleep.

He leans forward to try and catch what Italy is whispering.

"Ti amo… Germany… Please don't leave me." He also took note on how Italy's hand seemed to cling on Germany's pajamas.

"What am I going to do with you." Germany places a calm hand on Italy's head patting it slightly. "I will never leave you. Ich Liebe Dich." He kisses Italy on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Reviews, Comments, Suggestions?<p> 


End file.
